The Crystal Of Slytherin
by J.GaN
Summary: A last year at Hogwarts...An excting final year at hogwarts involving mind-reading, a duelling club, a sticky situation and more!
1. Bed and Breakfast

**Author's note:** Please review it if you read it. Even a short review boosts morale. Just write your thoughts. If I don't get any reviews, I may not continue With this story. Just review. Please.

****

****

**1(i)**

        Harry was walking with Ginny, having just come out of the MagiCinema. He had just watched 'I was a teenage Werewolf' with Ginny. 

        'That was so scary, Harry!'

        'Yeah, it was wasn't it? Was that why you were clutching my hand so tightly?

        'Oh I was? Sorry!' Ginny giggled

        'Yeah, I hope so!' said Harry, looking down at his hand, which had deep claw marks in it. 

        'Let's go for a small snack before we go back. I'm hungry.'

        'Sure, let's go.' Harry said and tripped over his own feet. He was falling… falling… 

He hit with a thump.  Harry opened his eyes. He had fallen out of bed and was lying in his duvet. 

        'Harry...?' came a sleepy voice from the bed next to his. 'Are we under attack?'

     'No, it's nothing…Go back to sleep'

     'Ok…' yawned Ron as he rolled over and went back to sleep.

 Going to the MagiCinema…

        Ever since that letter bearing the trademark Hogwarts seal arrived with specific orders from Dumbledore to leave the Dursleys' and stay at Ron's for the rest of the holidays had arrived, he had been at the Weasleys', where life was a lot more interesting. At least he could sleep late here, remembering his past life with the Dursleys. Think I'll sleep a while more, he thought to himself.

        He awoke to a sharp pain in his stomach and the sounds and smells of cooking in the kitchen below. In the bed beside his, Ron was stirring and beginning to wake up.

        They joined the rest of the family in the kitchen and were greeted to the sight of a massive food fight. Fred and George were Banishing slices of toast at each other to cries of 'got you now' and 'stay still'.

    'WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?' shouted Mrs. Weasley, having come in carrying plates piled high with scrambled eggs and what looked like ham. She looked at Harry and Ron briefly, flashing them a quick smile, before her eyes narrowed and she returned to Fred and George.

    'HE started it!'

    '_I _started it? Look who's talking!'

    'Oh, sure, frame me for your crimes.'

    'Oh, sure…' Fred said mockingly.

    'Why, you -!' shouted George, Banishing a piece of toast at Fred but hitting his mother by mistake.

    'ALL RIGHT, THE TWO OF YOU, STOP IT IMMEDIATELY!' Fred and George quietened down under quickly their mother's stern glare. 

Turning to Harry, Mrs. Weasley remarked: 'those two just get worse every day. I don't know _what_ to do with them. By the way, Arthur,' she said to Mr. Weasley, who was about to leave for work, 'I'll be bringing them to Diagon alley later to get their school books and stuff, is there anything you need?' 

    'Thanks, but there's nothing.' Said Mr. Weasely before rushing out the door.

        Harry and Ron sat down at the table, Harry sitting in the empty seat beside Ginny. 

        'Hey, Harry, why don't you sit with Ron anymore?' Fred asked mischievously. 

Harry decided to ignore him and continued to eat.

        Ron finished first simultaneously and left the kitchen. As he departed, Mrs. Weasley reminded ' Hurry, today's the Grand Opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George shouldn't be late!'

        The year before, Harry had given the Weasley twins his Triwizard Tournament Winnings, which consisted of a hundred Gold Galleons. They had used this enormous sum of money to start Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the grand opening of which was that morning.


	2. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

**1(ii)**

Mrs. Weasley, who was learning to drive, offered to drive them to Diagon alley. 

'No, no, there's no need!' everyone said in unison.

'Ah, there's no need to be so courteous, no trouble at all, I've nothing to do and you'll have your heavy books on the way back, I'd better drive.'

            Everyone was Horrified as Mrs. Weasley started the car and drove off. Mrs. Weasley had just learnt to drive that week and was still not very proficient.

Even though he knew the car was enchanted and could not crash, Harry felt himself gripping his seat every time Mrs. Weasley went round a corner at 100km/h. 

            'So how's my driving?' Mrs. Weasley asked for the millionth time, narrowly missing two muggle cars, which jumped out of the car's way. 'I've been taking lessons from Arthur for weeks!' 

            'It's… Very… Good…' Harry replied, his stomach churning.

            Mrs. Weasley looked at him, which made him wish that she were keeping her eves on the road instead of him.

    'Are you alright, Harry dear?' she asked concernedly ' You look pale.'

            Luckily, Harry was saved the dilemma of answering her question as they arrived at Diagon alley. The five of them got down first while Mrs. Weasley went to park the car. 

            'Whew… glad that's over. Does your mom always drive so badly?'

            'Bad?' Ron was incredulous. 'That was one of her better days!'

            Mrs. Weasley's Driving had become somewhat of a private joke. The two of them laughed and went in.

            When they were in Diagon alley, they split up to get the things they needed. George went off with Fred, while Harry, Ginny and Ron walked toward Flourishes' and Blotts' for their new books. 

            'Looks like we have a new subject this year, Advanced Dark Arts Defence', Harry said.

             'Really? Who's our teacher? Not Snape, I hope.'

            'No, it's not Snape. Hey, you're never going to believe this!'

            'What?'

            'Ron… It's Sirius!'

            Sirius, of course, was Harry's fugitive Godfather. 

             'Really? Why is he teaching at Hogwarts?'

             'Dunno… Something to do with Voldemort, d'you reckon?' 

    Ron winced. 'Yeah, that must be it. He wants to keep an eye on you or something…'

            They noticed that passers-by were looking at them curiously, so they bought their books and went back to meet Fred and George. Harry couldn't stop thinking. Had Sirius been granted his freedom, in light of Voldemort's return?

            Fred and George were there already, standing in front of their shop, dressed in magicians' capes. They looked quite ridiculous and Harry almost didn't recognize them.

            'Welcome one, welcome all to the Grand Opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! We have something for everyone! Practical Jokes,  revenge, we're the place to come! Weasley's Wizard Wheezes – We'll make you wheeze! Alright! This is it! The Shop is now open! First twenty customers get a free Trick Wand!' And with that, Fred and George Pressed a large rubber chicken, which gave a squawk and opened the door of the shop. Customers poured in. 

            'Wow. Looks like people really need a good laugh.' said Ginny, marveling at the never-ending flow of wizards and witches flocking to the small shop.

            'Yeah, glad they're so successful.' said Ron. 

            Harry didn't get a chance to say anything, for from behind him came a voice. 

            ' 'arry! 'Ow are you?'

            Harry spun around to find a stunningly beautiful girl in front of him. Not as pretty as my Ginny though, he found himself thinking. He struggled to remember where he had seen her before… 

            'You do not remember me?' The girl looked hurt.

            Who _was _she? Thinkthinkthink… Ah, Fleur! From the Triwizard Tournament.

            'Oh, Fleur!'

            The girl looked slightly happier. 

            'Yes, it is me! I 'ave a job here! I am 'oping to improve my Eenglish.'

            'Really? Well, see you around, then. We're going to get our books for school.'

            Fleur grinned and bade them farewell. 'See you around then! ' she said cheerfully.

            As they were walking, Harry noticed the look on Ginny's face. 

            'Ginny, what's the matter?' He asked, concerned.

            'Nothing…' She said, but the look on her face remained.

            'There's nothing between me and her.' 

            'But…but the way you were looking at her... and she's so much prettier than me…' Ginny's voice trailed off.

            'How could you ever think that? You know I love you! Sorry, Ron.' He said, for Ron was pulling a disgusted sort of face and had suddenly become interested in a beetle on the glass window of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. 

            They proceeded to buy their books and quills for the next year. Harry needed refills for his Potions set. They proceeded to Fred and George's shop, as Fred and George couldn't cope with the constant flow of customers. They spent an uneventful afternoon at the joke shop, marveling at Fred and George's new ideas.


	3. The Last Train Ride

**2(i)**

            'Well, this is it for us. The last time we'll ever board this Train. I'm going to miss it…' Hermione started to become emotional. 

            'Oh, really, Hermione. It's just a Train.' said Ron and Harry simultaneously. They grinned and hi-fived each other. 

            'But it's the last time we'll ever board this train!' wailed Hermione. ' Don't you even feel any attatchment to the train that's taken you to and fro from Hogwarts for seven years?' 

            'Speaking of that, Hermione, we'll be taking the train back at the end of the year, so you can bid it farewell then.  You're getting a bit ahead of yourself now.'

            'Well, it's not _my_ last, time, so don't spoil it for me.' Said Ginny

Hermione just looked at the three of them and burst into tears. 

            'It wouldn't be that time of the month again, would it, Ginny?' Harry whispered to Ginny.

            'Well, I wouldn't know, but there's really no other explanation, is there?' Ginny whispered back. 

            'Well, we can't do anything about the way she is, I guess.'

            'Anyway, Ron, I haven't seen you at all throughout the holidays. How've you and Harry been? Bet you had lots of fun together!' 

            Harry could see what was coming and groaned inwardly.

            'Harry and me? Together? You must be joking! The only times I see him are at the dining table and in bed!

            'Then how about the other times?' Hermione asked, looking puzzled on purpose.

            'Well, I wonder too.  I believe Ginny can tell us, can't she?'

            'Yes, Ginny, why don't you tell us?'

            Ginny and Harry had fallen silent during this exchange, and had turned steadily redder as it progressed. By now, the two of them were as red as the setting sun. Hermione and Ron took one look at Ginny clutching Harry's arm and grinned. 

            'Don't they look great together?'

            'Yeah, Ginny's just the right height for Harry!'

            'Hmmm, I've never noticed how red hair goes with brown!'

            Seeing Harry and Ginny's faces, Ron and Hermione smiled and decided that they had had enough for one day.

            'Ah, let's give them a break.'

            'Yeah, we'll let you off this time, but just you wait!' said Ron mischievously. Harry punched his friend on the arm playfully.

            'Well, I guess you all have to go! Bye! Take care of yourselves over there!' Mrs Weasley bade them a final farewell before they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

            'We'll send owls, mum! Don't worry!' They boarded the Train. As they made their way to their compartment, Harry turned round to see where George had got to. He then remembered that Fred and George would be joining them no longer.

            'What is it? Harry?'

            'Nah, it's nothing.'

            They proceeded to an empty compartment. Neville entered as they were sitting down and asked if he could join them.

            'Oh, sure no problem.'

            'Yeah, perfectly alright.' Said Ginny.

            Neville came in and sat down, a smile on his face. 

            'You know, I've been living with my Gran all this time, right? Well, we're going to live with my parents now.' Neville said happily.

            Harry, Ron and Hermione, of course, knew what had happened from the previous year, but Ginny did not.

            'Oh, Neville, that's wonderful!'  All of them expressed their happiness for Neville.

            'Yeah, its really great!'

            Where've your parents been all this time Neville?' asked Ginny.

            'Oh… They've been sick.' Neville said. 

            They sat in the carriage. When the short witch who sold snacks came, they ordered a few packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans, as well as a few chocolate frogs and a few cauldron cakes. 

            'Well, this will be our last year here.' said Hermione, looking like she was going to start again. 

            'Yes, but don't forget, there's a whole year more ahead!' said Ron, hastily trying to avert a crisis.

            Harry caught on and continued in the same vein. 'Yeah, just imagine, a whole year more!'

            'But it's the LAST year!' 

            'But…but…' Harry tried to think of something to say. 'It's the last time we'll see Snape!'

            'It's also the last time we'll see Dumbledore!' Hermione said.

            'AND its also the last time we'll see Malfoy! Ron retorted.

Harry and Ron gave up trying. Hermione looked like she was going to start crying again, so Ron got out his exploding snap cards, and they played until they reached the school.

'Arright, Harry? See you at the feast!' came Hagrid's voice from beside the lake. 

'Wanna stay and watch the first-years cross the lake?' Ron said. 

'Nah, it's so cold, let's go inside and warm up.' Ginny said. 

Harry put his arm around Ginny, who was shivering slightly, and they proceeded into the hall.


	4. Dinner!

**2(ii)**

They waited at the dining table for the first years to arrive. 

'I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch.' said Nearly Headless Nick, drifting over to the table and stopping beside Harry. 

'You say that every year!' said Ron indignantly.

'Yeah, I guess I do, but it's true, isn't it?' Nearly Headless Nick said cheerfully.

Yeah, I guess it is, thought Harry to himself. Wow. Are those the first years? They sure look puny. 

'And now, The Sorting Hat!' Professor McGonagall said with a flourish. Applause rocked the hall. Harry didn't hear the sorting hat's song, he was too busy talking to Ginny. **__**

'Ah! Finally! Let's tuck in! said Ron, holding his knife and fork as though he wanted to attack the food which was about to appear.

'Before we all begin, I have a few words to say.' Said Professor Dumbledore. Ron groaned. '_Bon Appetit._' Everyone laughed.

Wow! This stuff is great!' Ron remarked with his mouth full. Harry would have loved to reply, but he was too busy finishing the contents of his plate.

'Seems rather quiet without Fred and George, doesn't it?' Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

And indeed it was. There was laughing, but without the Weasley Twins, things seemed, well, a bit _quiet_. When there was nothing but crumbs and bones left on everyone's plates, Dumbledore stood up and announced; ' Well, another year has begun. For some , it will be their last, but for others, their time here is just beginning. This year, a new teacher will be joining us.' 

At that, Sirius came in and sat at the table. A low murmur rippled through the hall.

'Sirius Black is here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sirius Black has been cleared of all wrongdoing, and is now only as guilty as you or I. Please welcome our newest teacher!' 

When the applause had died down, Dumbledore continued. 'This year, I am pleased to announce the addition of the 1st Team Games. This event will take place throughout the year, in addition to the Standard House Games. Your House Mistresses and Masters will further brief you.'

With that, the hall emptied of people rapidly. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were amonst the few who stayed behind. Harry wanted to talk to Sirius.


	5. ADADA with Sirius

**3**

Harry, Ron, Hemione and Ginny went over to the teachers' table. Sirius saw them coming and grinned. 

'How's my favorite Godson?' 

'Ah, don't call me that! It's so good to see you.' Harry said, enveloping Sirius in a bearhug, his eyes slightly moist. 'I'm so happy for you.'

'Still remember the offer I extended to you to come and live with me?' 

'Yeah…Why?'

'Guess what? It's still on! After this year, you can come and live with me.'

The other three stood beside, looking at the joyful reunion between Godfather and Godson. 

They chatted for a while, and then procceeded up to the Gryffindor common room while Sirius went to his room. When the four students got to the entrance to the common room, they were surprised. The previous year, it had been the fat lady guarding the hole. However, this year, it was someone else. It was none other than… A portrait of Dumbledore. 

'Is that a picture of Dumbledore?' Ginny asked, wrinkling her nose at the portrait. 

The Dumbledore in the portrait smiled at them.

'What's the password?' Asked Hermione.

With shock, the four of them realized that they had no inkling at all what the password was. Were they going to have to spend then night out here in the corridor? Fortunately, they were saved the comfort of a night in the hall when Argus Filch, the caretaker, came along and found them staring at the portrait in dismay. 

'Well, well, well. Lucky for you I know the password. 'Ice Storm!' He said, and the portrait swung forward. 

'Thank you!' The four said gratefully, and climbed into the hole. They were exhausted, and decided to talk the next day. Harry went up to bed gratefully. The second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next day, stomach growling. Ron was still asleep, so he washed up first. Meeting Ginny in the common room, the two of them decided to go down for breakfast first. On the way, Ginny kept on opening her mouth and then closing it. 

'Is there something you want to say to me?'

'Well, yes, if you don't mind…'

'Ginny, we've known each other for so long. You should know that I don't mind.'

'Well…'

'Just shoot.'

'Sirius Black is your godfather?' Ginny burst out. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'Well, It didn't come up, and I didn't feel it was suitable to tell you.'

'Is he… is he…'

'Is he what?'

'Is he…alright?' Ginny asked worriedly, pointing to her head.

'Haha, so you were worried about whether he was insane?' Amusing, Harry thought. 'No, he's perfectly all right. If he had been crazy, I'm sure he would have tried to kill me a long time ago. Anyway, Dumbledore's cleared him, so it's definitely ok.'

'Heh, that's a relief.'

Harry put his arm over Ginny's shoulders and they arrived at the great hall. As they were going in, they saw Hermione coming out of the hall with twenty or so books slung over her shoulder. 

'Let me guess, the Library?' Harry teased mischeviously.

'Hermione grinned in answer and hurried off. 

Breakfast was delicious as usual. This morning, the hall was only three-quarters full. Harry supposed it was the late night before. He and Ginny finished their breakfast quickly as they had lessons after that. Harry had Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts (ADADA) with none other than Sirius. He was full of anticipation and wondered what the lesson would be like that day.

As he waked into class, he noted with displeasure that the Slytherins were already there.

As he sat down with Ron at his desk, Sirius walked in. He flashed Harry a quick smile, then told the class to sit down and gave them a quick prep talk.

'Alright, this year, you'll be starting on Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've all done quite a bit of stuff on dark arts before. Now, I must tell you that you will now be moving on to a very advanced area of the dark arts. I want you all to pay attention, as what you learn here will be applied in the future. Today, we'll be doing curses. There are many different curses, and most of them can be blocked. It's important that you know how to block every curse. First, the Phoenix Head Charm. This charm deflects medium level curses, and is one of the most basic curses. Simply wave your wand around yourself and say _Phoenaxis._ That will activate the charm.'

            He demonstrated. Waving the wand around himself, he muttered and a golden phoenix erupted from his wand. With a burst of phoenix song, the phoenix rose into the air, finally swooping down and swirling around him. 

            'That is the Phoenix Head Charm.' He said to mild applause. 

            'Excuse me?' Hermione raised her hand.

            'Yes?'

            'What happens if I curse someone under the protection of the Charm with a medium curse?' 

            'Ah,' growled Sirius. 'The curse will ricochet off and hit the owner. That's another little advantage of the charm. It acts as a mirror.'

            He soon had the class trying to cast their own shield charms. Harry succeeded on his first try, much to his own surprise. Suddenly, a bolt of white light flew at him. Harry had no time to duck. The phoenix around him swooped to deflect the bolt. The bolt flew back toward its source, which was… Malfoy. Thought Harry.   

            Draco Malfoy's face was quickly becoming unrecognizable. Large boils were springing up on it. 

            'Wow.' Came Ron's breathless voice. 'I'm beginning to like DADA classes. Something always happens to Malfoy!'

            'What happened?' Came Hermione's mildly curious voice. 

            'Gee, I don't know. I saw a bolt of light fly toward me, then my phoenix knocked it away.'

            'Well, it doesn't take a genius to see that Malfoy must have launched it,' said Ron. 'The Curse returned to him.'

            Sirius had, by this time, noticed what had happened, and was questioning Draco about what had happened. 

            'I… I… Was only testing to see if his shield charm was working properly…' said Draco, apparently unable to think of a more credible excuse. 

            'Go to the hospital wing, then report back here to me for your punishment.' said Sirius, a vein on his forehead standing out.

            Malfoy trooped off, looking downcast. 

            'You OK, Harry?' He said, rushing over to Harry. 

            'Yeah… The Charm protected me.'

            'Lucky for you… Keep it up!' said Sirius, adding the last part under his breath. 

            'Wow! Your charm actually worked?' Hermione was in awe. 'I haven't been able to get anything to happen at all!'

            'Erm…' Harry couldn't think of anything to say. 

            'Could you show me how you do that?' 

            'Sure!' 

            Harry spent the rest of the lesson showing Hermione how to do the charm.

            At the end of the lesson, they went for lunch.

            They were walking down to lunch when they were stopped by someone. 

WHO was it?

A/n: Thanks For reading this far! Sorry this chapter was so long! Just leave a short note, please! Next Chapter up soon.


End file.
